Tieria Erde
Tieria Erde (ティエリア・アーデ) is a Gundam Meister, or Gundam pilot, for an independent armed revolutionary group called Celestial Being, a group that seeks to create an unified future for Earth. They seek to reenact the plans of the departed technological genius, Aeolia Schenberg, by using their weapons to end any military conflict. During the first movements of their revolution, they rely on Veda, a super computer constructed by Aeolia nearly 200 years before Celestial Being is formed. Tieria is one of the biological lifeforms created from Veda's database, an Innovator. To ensure the success of Celestial Being's attacks, Tieria pilots his Gundam and routinely uses his built-in nanomachines to connect to Veda. When Ribbons cuts off his access to Veda, as well as his link to other Innovators, Tieria feels devastated and robbed of his identity. After learning the past of his fellow Meisters, Tieria gradually experiences for himself the meaning of morality and the values of being human. The first Lockon left a particularly lasting influence on Tieria's outlook for what it means to believe in oneself and humility, influencing his acceptance for others greatly. Fully aware of Ribbons's will to manipulate humanity, Tieria eventually disregards his Innovator roots and defies them on his own will. His complete independence frees him from the Innovators, beings who usually obey Ribbons's solitary doctrine. Knowing that Ribbons is abusing Veda's original purpose for peace, Tieria wants to liberate the super computer from his grasp. Mission Mode Like other downloadable characters, Tieria doesn't participate within the original story mode and stars in a single mission dedicated to him. His mission entails his staunch defense for Veda, as various Mobile Suits seem to be attacking the super computer. He works together with Setsuna to defend it and defeats Ribbons. After he completes this mission, he has a random chance of becoming a Newtype. Personality At first, Tieria accepts his origin as an artificial lifeform and doesn't possess compassion or empathy. He is unforgiving to anything that deviates from Veda's plans, angrily lashing out at any mistake. Like other Innovators, he first thinks himself a superior being over humans and strictly follows what is encrypted into Veda. He shows no mercy to any in battle, thinking he delivers their rightful judgment according to Veda. His cold persona fades as he spends time with his comrades. Though he still finds humanity to be foolish, Tieria places his wholehearted trust in their innovation and passion as time passes. Unlike other Innovators, he believes the purpose of their creation is not to lead, but rather coexist with humanity and guide their progression to a new future. His later defiance of the Innovators' plans are so strong that he claims he is human as well. While Tieria first feels shame and doubt for going rogue, his comrades' acquiescence assures him that he has made the right choice. Quotes *"Tieria Erde, launching!" *"I don't think so!" *"Time for me to destroy!" *"You underestimate me!" *"Mission complete! This is why we're Gundam Meisters!" *"Enemy forces have been neutralized. You may return to base." *"A reason to fight? A long time ago I would've disagreed with that." *"If you get in the way of my plans, I'll make sure you pay for it!" *"Stop playing around!" *"Don't interfere with me!" *"This power is not meant to lead humanity, but to help them build the future!" *"The world is twisted. With out Gundams, we will destroy this twistedness!" *"We must wipe away the mistakes of the past. That is our duty as Gundam Meisters!" *"You didn't even need to ask." *"Is this... a human being?" *"Neutralized the enemy field!" *"There are also things that i refuse to give up on!" *"I truly believe there will come a day where humans cast aside the cause of all conflicts." *"You don't have a clue about reality! Take a look at the world with your own two eyes!" *"You'll never change..." *"Yes. I'm a True Gundam Dynasty Warrior!" *"That's why you're a True Gundam Dynasty Warrior!" *"I'll follow the path I believe in. If people think I'm a fool, then I'll just work like one!" Stats Tieria has the second strongest defense in the cast, tying with Jerid for the honor. He has high attack stats, his best being his above-average Shot rating. He won't be as strong as characters who excel in Melee or Shot, but he will likely have natural resilience that outclasses them. Relations Tieria has special SP attack quotes with Setsuna, Ribbons, and Kamille. He says special quotes when he launches in Knight Gundam, Turn A Gundam, and Turn X. Players cannot nor do they need to build Friendship levels with Tieria. Once he's downloaded, he will automatically be made available as a possible Operator (which would often require Level 5 intimacy with other characters); his Mobile Suit will be available for other characters after five missions. External Links *Gundam Wiki page __NOWYSIWYG__ Category: Gundam Characters